Rebirth English vers
by Kasuke Tenshin
Summary: As some have asked me to write in English so I do but don't have a great English I hope you don't mind the possible errors ... The story takes place in a not so far future where Earth is dying and where Continents no longer exist. Our survival we owe to ourselves. Communities have emerged and their motto is "Arise and go back to sleep if you live and die!"
1. Introduction

For over five years, the climate became hot and terrifying. Heat evaporated streams, rivers, seas and ending with the Oceans. Yes, now we live in a hot dry earth. The water has become scarce and the person who gets a drop of the liquid becomes the richest man. The richest ... Everything is relative in this world where nothing has any effect. Indeed, no fonts, no governments, only clans, communities with a maximum of twenty people...

Yes, now we live for ourselves and our survival. Our thinking boils down to "do we wake up tomorrow?" And yes, because as with any new life, there are always those who want to enjoy these people who think that all they had!

These people have called us the "Raiders" as they do it. They often move in band of a dozen people and don't stay in place. They come to form a camp of about thirty people, including women and children, but we all know that there is somewhere a "city" devoted to their mischief know. Nobody knows how they are in total or who is the leader, but everyone is afraid ...

I dealt with them three years ago. At that time I was with a community called "Peaceful". I know the name is not very popular but each community had a name that meant the common idea of the group. In short, we were quiet, uneventful and we don't want. Unlike many other communities, we decided not to be mobile and to move into a small corner. We even found a small source. It was a good life ... but it couldn't last forever. Looters had found us and of course with the nearby water ... We were taken away by storm and almost all were killed. Women were held in captivity for the "needs" of men, but it is all that remained of "Peaceful".

Their leader has tested all women, there was only me. Once he had tasted my flesh, he had me thrown to the lions but I wasn't going to let me do and whoever picked me has seen the green and unripe. But ultimately, this is how I met him and I fell in love with him.

It was somewhat awkward and didn't want to hurt me. It was he who was responsible for taking care of me and feed me. In fact, every woman had her torturer and once he thought we were "mature" our torturer took us to his chief.

While others treated women as less than nothing and stopped the fight, mine was soft and gentle. It is for this reason that I left "tame" to know him better and hit him when he least expected it.

What I couldn't foresee is that I fall in love with him and our first kiss exchanged trigger the sequence of events ...

As I have said, we had to go through the head before being thrown into the crowd. But now, he wouldn't give me his boss, he didn't want me "share". Yes, we were in love with each other, but unfortunately, we weren't really in good camps ... He begged his boss to leave me but he would not listen, I was a woman and he would consume me before his men!

A rebellion almost broke but other looters arrived with other "guests". I took off in my cage and my torturer was changed. Nevertheless, he came to me and promised to release me and go with me. He would not leave me this way and he could not stand this! Yes, we all had to leave and join another community, but ...

_~~~..._

- I knew I'd find you here.

- Sean ...

I smile softly. Sean is part of the second attack during my captivity community. It's a little "thanks" to him that my fate was not sealed by the head of the looters. He put us all thinking that we succumb to each other but unfortunately, apart from a great friendship, nothing happened between us.

- I know who you think Kassie.

- You know me too well.

- We're not friends for nothing.

Then he smile and put his hand on my shoulder.

- You need to pass on. Jake loves you more than anything and you should not do that to him.

- I know, and I also like him but ...

- There shouldn't be any "but" Kassie and you know it.

- Yes I know ... But my heart belongs to me long ago.

- It didn't come that night, Jake though. In addition it has been three years now.

Yes, it's been three years now he's gone without me, it's been three years since Jake came to save me and I am with him and it's been three years that I hope to see. I'm definitely in the illusion but it's so and it will not change me. I love him and nothing can take away this feeling so hard because I know he will keep his promise and that we go together!


	2. The new curse

Why did you choose Rebirth? Simply because it means rebirth, a new life. Yes, when I came to this looters' camp, I do not expect to see much persecuted, many sorrows, sadness.

I'm always lonely and I have therefore never belonged to a community, preferring to take care of myself. I met several communities, but I never attached to them, not wanting to burden myself with others. I love freedom!

But now, my perspective changed when I saw her. Not belonging to any community, I spend easily with looters because ... they don't care about a person and I often offers them cheap to move forward. Thus, I'm a time with the communities or the looters, I don't care as long as I go and I get what I want!

That day, I just wanted to get some rest after a long trip, I needed a little rest. In part I indicated against their water source that I found a few days ago. I arrived as the leader would "celebrate" the membership of its last prisoner. But it was not that, another community had been discovered, and the survivors of the hunt had returned with a sacred booty.

That night it was a great party and this is where so-everything changed. I never lingered me that the looters were, I was able to attend live. Rapes, murders. Everything was good for them. I know, I've always known but the fact of seeing ... No, it wasn't possible for me!

And this is where I live. She was still locked in the cage and one of the robbers had come to see her secretly. A force rub looters, I knew that women should first go through the head and then be delivered food to the warriors. This man didn't seem to even notice and see their eyes I could even guess a form of love.

I didn't have to get involved, and I know I'm not the type to play the Good Samaritan but my parents raised me well and this woman did not leave me indifferent either. So I decided to act. For the first time in my life I decided to take matters into mainset help my neighbor.

I knew the leader of the looters, and I knew how and where to strike. I knew exactly what I needed to give them so that they are out of harm's way. Nothing too serious, I'm not a killer ... well, except in case of necessity.

So I had to stay one night, I stayed three days with them, finding excuses to stay with them. I went to see the prisoners and told them. And I told him, to her. I think the view so beautiful ... yes, this is what triggered more ...!

_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ... _

- It's early! We have to go!

- You don't think we can stay a little longer?

- Kassie ... You know we can't stay more than three days on a site!

- And why? For three years we only escape! People have died, others are sick. I ... I was a doctor ... well researcher but I can't make miracle! We need to ask ourselves any longer!

I hate her when she holds me head and yet, there she is even more beautiful ...

- Kassie ... You know if we're still alive is because we are moving all the time.

- Jake, it was when you were alone but now we are all one. We've become stronger and it is time to implement somewhere.

- We set up ...? Are you kidding here?

I know she still thinks him and I'm sure even secretly waiting for him back, but she doesn't know any of that fateful day.

- Jake, people are sick! You don't hear them but I hear them! They no longer support your stubbornness to always want to move! They are hungry, they are thirsty! Open your eyes!

His words are strong and the anger she puts ... Maybe did she not wrong, maybe I should stay in one place. Yes, but ...

- I don't know staying in a place ...

- I know Jake but for the good of the community that you created, do it.

His hands around my face and his lips are captured mine. How can I resist that? My hands around her gently, tenderly, gently from under his shirt, slowly caressing her skin. She's so sweet ... My lips deviate to her earlobe where my teeth chew the letting out of his mouth a soft sigh.

I should not leave me, not here then it's a common part but how do you want me to call when the desire arises? How do you want me to do when I feel the heat rising in her that made me lose the reason? It's too late, all our members are on alert and nothing can stop us. At least that's what I thought ...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

The kind of cry that cuts everything ... But what is still happening? Why can not we be alone?

Kassie has already given and is already included in the direction of the cry. When I joined, there is a small crowd around a person on the ground. I didn't recognize him because the day before he was not really the same "face" ...

- What happened?

- I wanted to wake up Luis but here is what I found ...

Kassie crouched near the "young man". Why I use quotation marks? How to say ... Luis was 25 years old yesterday and today it seems to have fifty more. I don't know if it's a rapidly aging but something happened and my idea from this place is presentiment.

- Prepare your business, you share!

- We can't leave it there and you know Jake.

- Listen Kassie, this is really sad for him but we can't stay here, what has happened to him could happen to anyone else! I can't take the risk!

- It's been three days that we are there, if that was the place, it would have happened sooner. No, I think it is linked to Luis.

It then rises to face me.

- I know where we are and I know that is what I would do my research! I don't ask anything, just that I wrap it in strips. I would take his body and I would do my research.

- You don't still think that I'll leave you alone with the corpse walk ... I don't know where?

- I know this cathedral, I visited there over ten years ago when the Earth was still that we know. I went to school in this town and I have a great memory. Jake, we need to know what happens!

I then grabbed her by the arm to get away from the group.

- Kassie, it is out of the question I leave you alone like that! The Earth is not that we have known! You can fall on looters and ...

- For three years I have learned. I can defend myself, you know ... And the looters are not so close or else we have already seen.

I sigh. What do you want me to answer that?

- Take Sean with you. Noah also accompany you.

- Why Noah?

- This is a tracker, I would be safer that way.

She smile before laying a gentle kiss on my lips.

- Thank you.

- Do I have a choice? ...

And now, Luis was "embalmed" and take by Kassie, Sean and Noah. I'm not sure I chose the right solution, but I know that even without my consent, it would have done so ...

She told me she wanted to go and practice, it will not be for long but nothing is the same for so long ...

- Noah, if something happens to her, I would stick personally responsible for!

- Don't worry Jake, I will watch over her as the pupil of my eye.

And so the small group left the cathedral had become our new home ...


	3. Noah

While I'm in front, leading the way, Sean and Noah hang the body of this poor Luis. To be honest I would have preferred to be behind Noah monitor but I don't really have a choice ... and then there is Sean in the worst case. Besides, I'm really glad he's with me because I wouldn't have liked to be alone with the tracker.

This man, I've never liked him and, from the beginning. I still remember the day when we ... no when I found him. We left in groups of three to look a little water and then my group and I were going to give up, I saw a shape in the distance. Followed by my two friends, I arrived at its height. It was Noah. But he wasn't alone, he was accompanied by a little girl, barely 10 years old. It is mainly for this reason that I came to help this man.

I'm the only one in the community to have medical knowledge then all were returned to me. Noah took only two days to recover, the little Cloe put rather one week to the chagrin of Jake. But as I won't have her dropped, he had to resolve to stay in one place.

- Mr. Noah is not my dad, he just cares for me.

- Really? But where are your parents?

Cloe shrugged.

- Mr. Noah told me he was the one who would take care of me now.

Here's how she introduced me Noah, an old man who came to her rescue and saved her. Saved ... I think it was really strong word to depend on it! While it proved to be an excellent tracker and therefore an outstanding and feed the community hunter, he was right. Yet there is something in it that bothered me.

- Don't you think Noah is strange?

- And what is it strange?

- I don't know ... There's something strange about him ...

Jake was then embraced me tenderly.

- You think too much Kassie.

- Maybe, but ...

I will not tell you the rest because it becomes personal, but ... I continued to make comments about our "new" friend. In addition, Cloe is contained from day to day. Little talkative, she was almost aggressive, like a kitten being beaten. However, no trace of any injuries or bruises. And God knows that I examined, saying anything to do.

I tried to get her to talk but nothing worked. All she told me was that "Mr. Noah was a good man and that he had saved." You bet ... If I could know what he trafficked one!

- Cut it! You turn into an obsession!

- So what? You either can not you see that Cloe became fierce? Look at her, she's always glued to it!

- She considers her father ... What's wrong with that?

- But Sean ... What Jake sees nothing in a pinch, but you ... I thought you were more observant!

- All I see is that you can't like him. You do that occupied him. This guy obsesses you, nothing more!

- I don't like him! I'm sorry but I can't pretend I like him! This man is unhealthy! Just his eyes ... it looks like a pervert. Yes, that's right, this is a pervert!

I think that Sean didn't know what to say to my disparaging remarks about this man that we keep with us. But now, his eyes changed three months after his arrival. He left track I don't know what animal to feed the community and like every time he went with Cloe. Though I asked him to leave with us, I retorted that it was for her own good and she had to learn to hunt and hunt. And each time they returned, it was even more fearful than the day before ...

While he usually put a day back, he put almost three days and when he returned, he came alone, without the girl and without food. It was in a sorry state ...

Despite my love for him was bad, I couldn't let him die so I nursed him. This time, he put almost a week to recover. During that week, Jake had gone in search of Cloe with several men, but in vain. Nobody found ...

I had become attached to it and that it was found put me in a bad state. At first, I went completely left, barely eating, not wanting to see anyone, leaving me with a gnawing guilt that should be. Thereafter, my sadness turned to hate and I can assure you that Noah still remembers. Unfortunately, it's stronger than me, and if Jake had not intervened I believe that my dignity would have taken a hit ...

Two days later, the two went together. I don't know what they said or what happened between them, but when they returned, Noah vowed a sort of adoration for Jake. Finally, worship is not really the word ... Jake needed some presence, some fear ... Yes, that's right, Jake intimidates everyone and everyone fears but strangely I've never felt this "fear "to him. Maybe because I'm in love with him ... I don't know ...

Anyway, Noah fears since. We never knew what happened to Cloe. Well ... our dear friend told us that he had fallen on looters and the child had not survived. Having lived in captivity at home, I know that Noah's lying! I'm even sure it was him who hurt her but what you want ... believe that a woman like me? Nobody is afraid of me but I know that if something happened to me, they would face Jake. I'm not the type to enjoy this kind of thing but sometimes I have no choice.

- That's it, we arrived!

- You sure Kassie?

- I'm sure! The entry should be just below ...

And yes, with this heat, the sand has covered virtually everything and reach the entrance of the institute, we have to dig ... I must admit that Noah will serve us something ...


	4. Jake

- Kassie, are you okay?

I just came to see if she was right because I thought she spent a little too much time with this man as she was suspicious. I knew his doubts and fears and I did nothing, nothing tempted. As I was stupid ... Now I realize! Yet this man has skills that shouldn't be overlooked, skills that can help us build. Yes ... but at what price?

- J-Jake ...?

I spent my right hand in her hair. She is in a bad condition. I know her and I know she's strong with a strong character and if she's in this state that means he didn't have to go dead hand.

I glares Noah, a look that says it all, a look that will soon get to know.

- You stay here and don't move! If you ever dare disappear, know that I'm good tracker too and I always find my prey!

I know I should not have told him that, not with Kassie in my arms but I couldn't leave well. He raised his hands on her, he wanted to hurt her and that he will pay! I see it in his eyes that he already regrets what he did. Too late, he had cares before!

- Don't worry Kassie, he won't start this again!

Lying down in the extra bed, she slowly opens his eyes. I can't resist to kiss her and smiling fondly. Between her and me it has always been passionate about even though I know that his heart is still elsewhere. I know it has always been but I'm sure one day she will give me, it just takes a little time. And I truly love and tenderness doesn't hurt.

- Jake ...

It is part of a trafficking, panicked eyes looking where his assailant. I put my arms around to reassure her.

- Don't worry, he's not here ...

- He needs to go away! He must leave the community! This man is unhealthy!

- Sssssshhhhhh

- But Jake, you don't understand?

She stands out to me and plunge his emerald eyes on mine.

- If I understand perfectly. I was there Kassie and I'm sorry for not being here earlier ...

- No, you couldn't know, but now you know ...

I sigh. I just need to find the words, I found how to run things, I explained to her that his skills are important in the community.

- Kassie, I don't go from to your query, Noah will remain with us unless he wants to leave.

- WHAT? But he failed to rape me! And I'm sure it was he who caused the disappearance of Cloe! You can't leave him here!

- Kassie ... I know it was almost done, but we need him.

- No, we don't need it! We managed fine without him then we can start it again!

- But we are better off since he is there. He's the best to find water and eat.

- I will redouble my efforts! We will redouble our efforts but I don't want him here!

- Kassie ...!

I shake it gently to make me face.

- This community, I created for you. Because these people were alone and you don't want to give up. I became their leader and they trust me. If I keep Noah, not with my good will, but it is for them! Look at them! Looks like they are better since he is here! You can face their eyes if he goes?

- So what? You gonna let him rape other people? All for the "good" of Rebirth?!

- Kassie ...

I sigh before continuing.

- You know me well enough now ...

- Yes.

- Do you honestly think I would put the community at risk?

- No ...

- So trust me okay?

- Very well, I'll let you do but ... Jake ... pay attention, this man is really dangerous.

I catch her lips for a languorous kiss.

- I will never let you down!

And it's true, I never let her down! I love her too much for that! Everything I do, I do it for her but I also manage Rebirth and I don't want them to suffer. This is why after showing to my beauty it's ni dangerous for them, I take Noah to make a "ballad."

We walked one day to get away up to the community, so he wouldn't be tempted. I don't want to take any chances and even if we need him, he raised his hand to Kassie and that's unforgivable.

- What you do to the child it's not my business! I have no appreciate your methods and I'm not the only one. But we have to stick together and live in a community for the reasons you know.

- You won't do anything to me then ...

I see him take the insurance. But who thinks he go? He sincerely believed to be bailed out?

I advance slowly toward him.

- Everything depends on you but you know that you will be punished for what you did to Kassie!

- I didn't do anything to her!

- Because I arrived but otherwise ... And it's not true, you don't have anything to her!

- This is not because you're the leader of this community that I have to obey you! This woman rebelled!

- This woman has a name and is Kassie! And Kassie, this is my life! If you ever touches to her...

I see him take the bull by the horns and this is what I love. This is true when my prey does nothing, it is not fun. Moreover, if he had not rebelled, it was not interesting to me.

- I'm not afraid of you ... Jake. I know you need me while I ...

I so get a small needle that I had hidden in the back of my coat.

- You know what it is?

- A needle. And then you gonna do with that?

- What do I do? I would rather say what I've done. This needle is poisoned and the poison that effect in your body. Why do you think that you have taken more time to recuperate?

He looks at me with big eyes. Sadistic? No, I would not call me that, but as an opportunist. And yes, you have to seize the opportunities of life and when it comes to Kassie, I'm not in lace!

- What do you want?

- What do I want? Nothing.

- So why you did me that ?

- Because I needed to be watching you ... and I was right. You know, you're not needed, I'm a tracker too and great to boot!

- So why your community is dying?

- I have a lot to manage. It's true that you are an indispensable asset to our survival but if you're not there, it does not matter.

I close my eyes Noah plunging into theirs.

- It would be advisable that you stay with us, under certain conditions, of course, but if you don't, I would defer. By cons, whatever you decide, you have to pay for what you did to Kassie!

_ ~ _. ~ _ ~ ~.

Kassie is safe with this man and I know he will take care of her. But to be honest, what worries me most is the state of Luis ... How a young man full of life as he can turn into an old man? I'm not one to attach myself to people but since the community is there, I'm attached to them. In addition, Kassie's right, an anchor is favorable to us and there is a moment that I think ... but is this really the time now?


	5. Kassie

- You're sure it's there?

- Yes, I'm sure! I know the way!

- It was a long time ago and there was the road and not sand.

What annoys me! I snatche the shovel of his hands to begin to , you will hear!

- Digging is useless.

- And how do you go if we don't dig? Teleportation?

- Just using the path already.

I note my head and find a path has already been done. But how is this possible? I mean, outside everything looks same as we are now and this path has been recently dug ... So what? Is a former researcher? A colleague who could help me solve this mystery? Or a looter? ... No, the looters are not the type to dig.

- Stay there, I'll take a look!

- First, you don't give me the order! Secondly, I know the place, not you!

- I don't need to know the places for hunting.

- Anyway agree or not, I go with Sean and Luis!

Sean didn't dare say anything. He knew it was better to avoid antagonizing me in this situation and more along with Noah. Anyway he had no choice, with or without his consent, I get the body of Luis and head towards the large building.

- Anyway the person who did it had only stolen a few things because it takes electricity to manage everything and there are more long! He must know the places to see where the general operator ... ...

Just put your feet in the center I see that all the lights are on. But how? The person who would be introduced know where the generator? Only the people working there knows ...

I start to have palpitations and cold sweats. I don't feel very well and if Sean had not been there to support me I think I'd collapsed me.

- You can turn back.

- No, I ... I'm fine. It's just fatigue, nothing more.

Yes, how do I chance it will be there? After all, there are more than five years since I saw her and ...

- Where is the room in which you have to go?

I don't know what happens to me, I completely lost my ability. I don't even have the strength to take my head with Noah or tell him that I don't like his way of talking to me. I just showed him the way with my arm.

- Wear her, I take the body!

I let myself be completely, unable to do anything else. I have to take me, that's for sure but here at the moment, I'm really bad because if it really is ...

_. ~ ~ ~ ~ ... _ ..

- Are you sure I can do?

- You don't trust me?

-Yes but ... I should not, and they trust me ... secrecy ...

- You know how much I love you Kassie? You know I would not do anything that hurts you ...

Our lips were found to seal our love I thought sincere.

_. ~ ~ ~ ~ ... _ ..

- Sean, you must not leave me.

- Kassie, but what happened to you?

- Promise me!

- Yes I promise!

While we are in the autopsy room, I gently return to my senses. Noah locked us and despite my love for the person, I know that we protect whatever it takes.

I take it upon myself to prepare myself and do the research on the premature death of Luis. I don't know how long we will stay here and I don't know either what we will find. I hope it will be resolved quickly but I know that prayer is impossible to fulfill and we will at least be stuck here for a good week if not more. I know Jake and I know he will not leave me here all this time. I'm even willing to bet that tomorrow he will send someone to pick us up, if not him personally.

It is this thought that keeps me going and allows me to do the necessary research. Research takes time and I still don't understand the results. Sean has no scientific mind like me and can't help me with my results. So I have to analyze everything by myself and I make my own conclusions.

I don't know how long I'm here to take samples and search results. Everything in this lab is still intact and I'm really happy because I can fast forward. Fatigue is felt as hunger, but I don't have time, I must know, I must understand this and fast!

Research, research, research. That's all I aspire since I'm locked in this room. But now, fatigue due to me and I collapse like shit.

When I open my eyes again, I'm sitting against a corner of the room, a blanket covering me. Sean is standing and talking with Noah ... who is this person? Who is she?

- Kassie, you're awake?

No, this is not possible, not her!

- I didn't expect to see you. I'm really glad you know! Fortunately your friend Noah found me otherwise I wouldn't have given anything for my skin.

- What are you doing here? Noah, what's she doing here?

- I came to help and luckily I'm here because I found the reason why this poor young man is dead.

I then rises in one go, I headed straight to the woman who made me suffer so much in the past.

- Get out of here!

I then grabbed by the collar but Noah separates me from her and I can't do anything.

- Have you not heard? She found the wrong suffered by Luis!

- And yes my dear, I found ...

I calm down a minimum. Anyway I don't really have a choice. Then she tells me that they are nanos that are causing this. The machines should have been "asleep" but it seems that someone would have released and would control.

- And that person would not be you by any chance?

She approaches me, his face too close to mine for my taste.

- And why would I do that? You know, I've changed ...

His lips just whisper in the hollow of the ear.

- I have never forgotten you Kassie ... I still love you so much and I hope we will take something ...


	6. Cards on the table

It's been two days. Two days now that Kassie is part company Noah and Sean and still no news. I know she has nothing to fear with Noah but I don't like to be without news, we never know. Some things independent of our will can happen and not being at his side to make sure there ...

- Jake! Jake!

Lucas comes running.

- What's going on?

- They're coming! They're back!

I don't even look after and rushed to the top of the building to see with my own eyes. I grabb the long view that tends Hyun Ah to see my beloved head towards us.

- Four? But who is the other person who accompanies them?

- We don't know but she's free to move so I guess she's not a threat.

- Strange ...

Why do I say that? Because Noah was ahead with this unknown and Sean seems support Kassie.

I give back the long view to Hyun Ah and down quickly to accommodate my lovely.

- Kassie, are you ok?

She literally falls into my arms.

- Jake ...

I see tears flowing from her cheeks gently. I turn directly to Noah with the glare but he shrugs motioning me he doesn't understand. It is the young woman who joined them which then makes presentations.

- Diane, a ... friend of Kassie.

She holds out his hand, but the fear of feeling my sweet, I don't pay attention. What I am trying to comfort her and stroking her hair to show her that she has nothing to fear, I'm here. As for this "friend", it outlines a broad smile. I don't like her, friend or not, she will not be part of mine!

- Well, I see that you don't want to know what your friend is dead ... This is very sad ...

- The nanomachines have been released and they are attacked Luis. We still don't know how, but that's what they did.

To my amazement, not only mine, is Kassie that answers this question. She's still in my arms, clinging like a leech, not wanting to detach from me. But there is something I want to know, one thing I want to clarify. This person, this "friend" seems to know Kassie and especially my sweet looks out so afraid ... I'll never have known that and I'd like to know why. Yes, Kassie has become stronger and stronger day by day. This is also the only one that does so without risking that I blame. And now, since she returns from this "quest", she's not that I knew and I want to know why!

- Sean, take her to rest, I will make visit the places ... Diane ...

- As you wish.

I see the light of Sean and especially the fact that he readily accepts my request that this woman is not a very good person and she's not really a good fit for our community. Kassie's hard to pull away from me and begs me almost to hint to let Diane and stick with her. It breaks my heart to have to leave but if I want to know what it is, I have no choice and Sean understands all too well. This is why it pulls me almost arms to take her to our "room".

- I see that you are the leader of this little group ... Interesting.

Diane proves once we are alone, when everyone understands that I have to talk to her alone.

- I'm the leader of anything! I just helped these people survive!

- But think of you as a leader and in view of all these looks of fear ... I believe that you are their leader.

She's then up to me like a cat on its prey but she doesn't know is that his technique does me neither hot nor cold.

- What have you done to Kassie? Why she's like that?

- Oh ... that animosity ...

She goes around my person walking sensually his finger on my chest and on my back. New face I grabb her wrist for her to see me well.

- Look, I don't have time to waste with you! You don't interest me and I know you have nothing to bring me!

- Nothing to bring you? I think instead that I am a thousand times more interesting than Kassie!

- And how could you be more attractive?

She approaches me until I felt his breath on my face and then steal a kiss from me, his teeth taking possession of my lips. Pathetic ...

- You don't measure up to Kassie!

- You're in love with her that I see ... This is unfortunate because she doesn't deserve you!

- Because you deserve me ... you?

She bursts out laughing at my remark.

- I would not say it like that ... but yes. You know, she will never love you as much as you love yourself!

- And what do you know? You're in her head?

- No, no need to be. Kassie is my friend and I know her perfectly. Ever she can't love you, it's ... impossible!

- You seem safe for a person who has not seen for over five years.

- My dear friend, you are very naive ... Kassie is the same as five years ago, I saw in her eyes.

She presses back against me. This woman tired heavily and I only want at the moment but I prefer to suppress this idea.

- I'll say it again, Kassie, can never be in love with you because she doesn't like men. And you know why? Because her father raped her when she was a kid. You can imagine the shock for a girl aged just four years? Being raped by her own father ...

I didn't know this story and I know why she never would have told me. But it explains a lot of things and I also understand other things that don't necessarily make me happy but ultimately help me ...

- And you, what is your story? A schizophrenic mother? A father who beat you?

- Me? None of this, I just came from a family that always did everything to be pulled up. I just followed the example ... But this is not about our conversation.

- Really? And what is it?

- Don't be silly, it's Kassie!

- Ah ... That's right, you told me she couldn't love me ... I must admit that for a person who can't love me, she is very talented.

- Of course, it is to play and the exchange ... I'm high. You see, she was what I wanted ... and she will continue to do it if I asked. I told you, she will never love you because she doesn't like men! She has never loved! She prefers women and ... it's me she loves even if they never dare to admit.

- Don't take your dreams to reality Diane!

- You want proof? Give me an hour with her and you'll see that Kassie has eyes for me!

- You might be good at speaking with others, but it doesn't work with me! I've told you, you don't help me!

- On the contrary, I know a lot about the Nano and want to ensure that your community doesn't die, you're gonna need my services! But my services are not free, I want to have Kassie and I will have with or without you!


End file.
